


Heartbreaking Hamburr One Shot

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: “Don’t leave me… ”





	Heartbreaking Hamburr One Shot

Aaron and Alexander did not get along. At least, not nearly as well as a couple typically should. The pair were always bickering about something or another, with the occasional yelling match breaking out. Most of the times, those ended fairly quickly with great make up sex, but others…

“I can’t believe someone could be this stupid!” Aaron yelled.

Alexander scoffed. “You’re calling /me/ stupid? Who’s the one who keeps losing everything he touches? You’re lucky you’re a good enough lawyer to replace your goddamn phone every two months.”

“That is irrelevant! And the only reason I can’t find anything is because I have mountains of trash to get rid of every few weeks, your trash. You can’t be bothered to clean up your own messes or even spend some time with your boyfriend. It’s like I don’t even exist to you!”

“It isn’t my problem that you’re so invisible sometimes. Maybe if you actually spoke up every once in a while instead of keeping your opinion to yourself, I would be able to actually see you.”

“At least I’m not limping home from fights every other night.”

“Because you don’t stand up for a damn thing, not even for me. Sometimes, I wonder why I bother coming home.”

Aaron’s expression softened, filling with surprise and hurt. It quickly hardened in a few seconds. “Then leave.”

“With pleasure.” Alexander grabbed his coat and left.

Aaron rolled his eyes and got back to his day, sitting and watching tv or cooking or just finding any way to pass the time. The house was so quiet… He never realized how lonely it was in there without Alexander to fill it with his presence. He quickly shook the thought from his head. That was Alexander’s problem. He couldn’t be anywhere without announcing his presence. He was loud and rude and rough and he was… Aaron’s boyfriend. And, as much as he always hated to admit it, especially after a fight, he loved him.

He sighed and got up, grabbing his cellphone and calling Alexander.

Then he called him again.

And again.

And again.

No response.

Aaron figured he was just being childish, as per usual, and was simply ignoring him. He sighed and went out to look for him, leaving a note in case he came back.

[Alex, I’m sorry about what I said. We both acted stupid and you know it. I want to make up. I’m going out to look for you. Please call me if you get home before I do. I love you, Aaron.]

He looked everywhere. His usual bars, the library, the office, he even asked his friends, but nothing. Nobody knew where Alexander was. Aaron tried calling him a few more times as he searched, getting worried once it started getting dark out.He kept searching for him, looking all over town, before forcing himself to go home once it was nearly three in the morning.

Needless to say, he did not get a lot of sleep that night.

Especially not when his phone woke him up at six in the morning.

The second that he saw the time, Aaron frowned as he realized that Alexander was still missing… He was so worried, but he couldn’t file a report for a few more hours…

Wait.

Maybe he wouldn’t need to!

He quickly answered his phone, a large grin spread across his face. “Alexander?!”

His smile fell within seconds.

Before much longer, he was dressed and in his car, heading to where he’d been told, where Alexander and his phone were.

The second he saw him, he felt his limbs grow as heavy as lead and he slowly made his way to him, sitting beside him with a choked sob. Someone else came into the room, putting a comforting arm on Aaron’s shoulder.

“He was a brave man.. He pushed a woman out of the way, but…” That’s all that needed to be said. “His condition is looking grim.. I’m so sorry..”

The second that the doctor left the room, Aaron burst into sobs, holding Alexander and resting his head on his chest, crying even harder at the lack of movement.

Alexander… His Alexander… The stupid drunk driver hit him all because he had to be a hero. Because that’s exactly what he was, to Aaron and to everyone else he knew. A hero. And, now, he was all but gone. There was no one to save Aaron anymore.

“Please don’t leave me..” he practically whispered against his neck, only letting go an hour later when the doctors had to take him away, only when something had to take his Alexander away one last time, something that not even the doctors could fight off.

Aaron wasn’t in the room when they did it, he knew he couldn’t be there when it happened, but he felt the exact moment that they pulled the plug. He felt the exact moment when he truly felt empty inside, with nobody to fill his heart anymore.

He didn’t need to assume that it happened, he knew that it happened.

All without being in the room where it happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
